Summer Love
by xoxocherryblossom
Summary: Sakura doesn't know how to swim, & she's afraid of heights. The meanest girl in school dares her to go to the highest diving board & jump off. She jumps off. THUD! she's on top of a guy with amber orbs glaring at her! Please R&R. first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Summer Love**

**By: x0 cherry blossom xO**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura. Luckily, Clamp does. I only own the plot.**

**Summary: Sakura doesn't know how to swim, and she's afraid of heights. The meanest girl in school dares her to go to the highest diving board and jump off in the town pool. She's up there in a pink Juicy bikini and she jumps off. THUMP! She finds herself on top of a guy with amber orbs.**

"**Talking" / '_Thinking_'**

**This is my first fanfiction, so please review and enjoy. **

At Tokyo University, there was a girl with glimmering emerald eyes with mid-waist urban hair. She had her curves at the right place and she was slender and slim. She was one of the most popular and richest girl in the university. She was talking to her best friends, Tomoyo and Meiling. Tomoyo had pure amethyst eyes and long sleek grayish/violet hair. She was also rich and beautiful like _Sakura_. Meiling had long raven hair with fiery red eyes.

Sakura was wearing a pink halter with a white mini skirt; Tomoyo was wearing a light violet halter with a dark purple mini skirt; and Meiling was wearing a red halter with a black skirt.

They were walking to modeling class until they all stopped. On the other side of them was the Troublesome Triplet: Allie, Carol, and Mary. They were the 3 meanest, one of the richest, and the most desperate girls in school. There was a dramatic silence. They were arch-enemies.

Sakura and Allie

Tomoyo and Carol

Meiling and Mary

They just passed each other, until Mary grabbed Meiling's strings and pulled it down. Before, her halter-top could fall, Meiling grabbed it and held it up. She quickly tied it up, and punched Mary in the nose. Mary had a nosebleed. She started to scream and she head down to the bathroom. Carol and Allie followed her to the bathroom.

"That little female dog," Meiling muttered under her breath.

"Are you okay?" asked Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go to class, I don't want to be late."

"Good idea."

Modeling Class 

There were three boys sitting in they spots. In Sakura's seat, there was a guy with amber orbs and messy chestnut hair. The one next to him, who was sitting in Tomoyo's seat, had sapphire eyes and navy blue hair with glasses. In Meiling's seat was a guy with light brown eyes and black hair.

"Syaoran Li?" questioned Meiling.

"Oh! Hi, Meiling. You go here?" asked the guy with amber eyes,

"Yeah, why are you here?"

"Modeling class, NO DUH!"

"Oops, my bad."

Just then Sakura and Tomoyo started to fake cough.

"Cough cough!"

"Cough cough!"

"Oh, sorry Sakura and Tomoyo."

"So, would you like to introduce me to the people who are apparently sitting in our seats?" asked Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Yeah, sure… ummm… Syaoran is my cousin," she said as she pointed to the guy in front of her.

"And who are the other people?" Tomoyo asked while glancing at the sapphire-eyed guy.

"I don't know who they are."

The guy with the navy blue hair stood up. "I'm Eriol Hiriigizawa. (A/N: I don't know how to spell his last name, so bear with me.) You may call me Eriol. Nice to meet you," As he said bowing down and kissing Tomoyo's hand. Tomoyo blushed at the fact that he kissed her hand, not Meiling's or Sakura's.

The guy next to him stood up and said, "I'm Ryuo Hota. You may call me Ryuo." As he said that he gave Meiling a playful glare, and Meiling just glared at him.

"Anyway, ummm… can we get our seats back?" Sakura asked looking a Syaoran.

"These are your seats, and what is your name?" asked Syaoran.

"Yes, these are our seats, and my name is Sakura Kinomoto. You may call me Sakura.

"Okay, Sakura, you may call me Syaoran.

"Umm, can we get our seats back?"

"Uhh, yeah," as he said that he got off his seat and Eriol and Ryuo.

"Thanks,"

"No problem."

"Where do you want us to sit now?" asked Ryuo.

"Somewhere in the back, far away from us," replied Meiling.

"Hey! That's not nice!"

"Get over it!"

"Your mean!"

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol just sweat dropped.

They continued their argument until the teacher came in.

"Hi, my wonderful models!" the teacher exclaimed. "Today, we are going to go into the fashion show room, and do some poses. Everybody, line up!"

As everyone lined up, they headed down to the room. It was big and sparkly.

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling went to the Women's changing room, while Syaoran, Eriol, and Ryuo went into the Men's changing room.

**_In the Women's changing room_**

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Sakura.

"What!" replied her best friends.

"They want me to wear a halter short dress!"

"How short is it?"

"It lines up with my wrists!"

"Oh my God, that's short!"

"No DUH!"

Tomoyo had to wear a tube top with a knee length white skirt; Meiling had to wear a red spaghetti strap with tight faded blue jeans.

Sakura came out, and it looked gorgeous on her. She was wearing pink high heels, and her hair was wavy at the bottom. She barely had any make-up on, and she looked beautiful. She went down to wear Meiling and Tomoyo was, and she found them talking to Syaoran, Eriol, and Ryuo.

She went down there and said, "Hey."

Syaoran just gaped at her, while the rest of them noticed the expression on his face; they all just started to have a hint of smile on their faces.

"Is there something wrong, Syaoran?" asked Sakura.

"Uhh… ohhh.. ahhhhh… Nnnno."

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"Nothing."

"Okay."

"Everybody get over here!" screamed the teacher.

Everybody got there, and she started to give instructions.

"Sakura, you first; then Tomoyo; then Meiling; then so on and so on. Then the boys, Syaoran, Eriol, and Ryou."

Sakura was behind the curtains, and the song _Yeah_ by Usher came out. As soon as the song started, the curtains opened.

_'Here goes nothing.'_

Sakura started cat walking and she stopped at the near edge of the stage. She started giving out sexy poses, and the boys started whistling. It really bothered Syaoran for some reason, but he at the moment didn't really care. He noticed that Sakura had a nice body and that she was beautiful.

_'God, she's hot. Oh my God, what am I thinking? Do not think like that. Do not think like that. Do not think like that.'_

Sakura stopped her poses and she was about to catwalk back to the back of the stage until she slipped on some sort of fabric on the groundand fell on top of…

A/N: Heyy, how do you like it? Well, its my like first fanfic, that I actually created with my own plot. If you wanna know what happens next, I think you should press on this certain button. LOL. Okay, please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Summer Love**

**By: x0 cherry blossom xO**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura. Luckily, Clamp does. I only own the plot.**

**Summary: Sakura doesn't know how to swim, and she's afraid of heights. The meanest girl in school dares her to go to the highest diving board and jump off in the town pool. She's up there in a pink Juicy bikini and she jumps off. THUMP! She finds herself on top of a guy with amber orbs.**

"**Talking" / '_Thinking_'**

**A/N: Heyy, I would like to thank all the reviewers, I read so far:**

**Kenny's grounded all the time, BlueCherryBlossem, tomiki, MunchixD, and dbzgtfan2004. You guys are the first five. I know its only five, but**

**I'm happy to at least have reviewers! Love you lots! Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 2**_

_Flashback_

_Sakura stopped her poses and she was about to catwalk back to the back of the stage until she slipped on some sort of fabric on the ground and fell on top of…_

… on top of… Syaoran.

Sakura opened her eyes and she noticed someone was beneath her. She looked down, and saw a guy who was blushing like a tomato. When she realized he was Syaoran, she jumped right up.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" apologized Sakura.

"That's okay," replied Syaoran.

Sakura quickly ran to the women's changing room. She was so embarrassed. Then her friends came running in cracking up.

"Hey!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Sorry, that was so funny!" chorused Tomoyo and Meiling.

"Humph! You guys are so mean!"

"Sorry Sakura!"

"Okay, apology accepted."

"Thanks, Sakura."

"Oh my God! Tomoyo, your up!"

"Oh shoot, you right. I'll be right back."

"Meiling, can you go check on Syaoran?"

"Yeah, sure."

Meiling ran out of the room, and went to Syaoran. He was talking to Eriol and Ryuo.

"Hey, Syaoran."

"Hi, Meiling."

" Uhh, you okay?"

"Yeah, I think she broke my back."

"Yeah right, she's as light as a feather."

"So, I still think she broke my back."

"Whatever."

"I was just so surprised." Syaoran said randomly.

"Why?"

"One minute she's doing these _sexy_ poses, and the next I know she's on top of me."

"Oh, so now you think her poses were _sexy_."

"What, wait, I didn't mean that."

"Yeah.. I believe you," Meiling smirked.

Syaoran didn't notice her smirk, and she didn't notice Eriol's and Ryuo's either.

While Tomoyo concluded her spotlight, Meiling quickly ran up to the stage. She did her poses, while Syaoran thought of Sakura, and Sakura thought of Syaoran. Syaoran thought of her beautiful scent, and Sakura thought of his warm, soft skin. They both blushed at their thoughts.

After Modeling Class 

"Yeah, its lunchtime!" excited Sakura.

"We all know." Sweat dropped Tomoyo and Meiling.

"So, what do you want to eat?"

"Let's have Italian food."

"Ummm, maybe something else."

"What?"

"I have no clue."

"Maybe today we could have lunch with Syaoran, Eriol, and Ryuo."

"Come on, that's not fair. After what happened before."

"Sakura, get over it."

"I can't. Its just so embarrassing."

"Laugh out loud."

"Shut up!"

"Whatever."

"You know what, I'm going to show you I'm not afraid. Let's have lunch with them."

"Okay."

_'Oh my God, what am I going to do…'_

"So, ummm… are you going to call them?"

"Yeah, I guess."

**_Meiling and Syaoran on the phone._**

****"Hey Syaoran… let's have lunch together… where should we meet… Bon Appetite… okay… see you there in like 10 minutes… yeah… see you later."

Meiling not on the phone 

"Sakura, Tomoyo?"

"Yeah." Sakura and Tomoyo both replied.

"We are going to eat at Bon Appetite."

"Okay."

"Let's go."

"Sure."

"Let's take my red BMW."

"Okay."

In the car 

****Meiling was driving, and Tomoyo sat next to her. Sakura sat in the back thinking of what happened in the modeling room.

_Very specific flash back (Sakura's P.O.V.)_

_I was about to make my turn back to the back stage until I slipped on some sort of fabric and fell on top of Syaoran. My hands were on his hard abs, while his hands were right on my back. He had really soft, but hard skin. When I looked at his face he was blushing like crazy. I was so embarrassed._

_**Back to regular P.O.V.**_

"Sakura!" screamed Tomoyo.

Sakura snapped out of her flashback, and saw her best friend's face screaming at her. She noticed that she had been screaming at her the past minutes because Tomoyo was all red.

"Tomoyo!"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Oh really, well anyway, let's go in."

"Go in where?"

"Sakura, oh my God, you're losing it."

"No, I'm not."

"Let's go into the restaurant."

"Oh yeah…the restaurant."

Tomoyo and Meiling just sweat dropped.

Inside the restaurant 

Syaoran, Eriol, and Ryuo were already waiting. They've been waiting for a couple of minutes.

"Girls! Girls! They take forever!" screamed Syaoran.

"Patience Syaoran! It's a law for girls to be late!" replied Eriol.

"Since when have you been an expert on girls?" asked Ryuo.

"I never been, I just know this stuff."

"Yeah, right! I bet you have a book under your bed that says, _'About Girls for Dummies'_

"In your dreams."

Just then the girls came: Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling. They came in and sat on the other side of Syaoran, Eriol, and Ryuo.

"Hey guys," as Meiling tried to start a conversation.

"Meiling, why did u guys take so long?" asked Syaoran.

"The original answer is: Girls are supposed to be late: It's a written law! But the true answer is: Little Miss Kinomoto was daydreaming about a special person."

"I did not!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Then what were you daydreaming about?"

" I was not daydreaming, I was thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Nothing!"

"Whatev!"

"Let's order some food!" butted in Tomoyo.

"Good idea! I'm starving!" replied Eriol.

"I want stake." Syaoran said.

"Hey, I want stake!" Sakura accused.

"I said it before you!"

"It doesn't matter, you read my mind, and then you ordered it so you would make me look like I was copying you!"

"In your dreams!"

"Well, dreams come true!"

Right before Syaoran could say anything, Ryuo butted in and said, "Okay, two stakes. What are you going to order, Meiling?"

"I'm gonna have noodles, okay."

"I'm gonna have a salad."

"I'm gonna have a creamed spaghetti," said Tomoyo.

"I'm going to have regular spaghetti." ordered Eriol.

"Waiter!" Ryuo called.

"Yes," replied the waiter.

"We'll have 2 stakes, 1 Noodles, 1 salad, 1 creamed spaghetti, and one creamed spaghetti.

"Okay."

The waiter left, and they started talking.

"Sakura, we have something to tell you," said Tomoyo and Meiling.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Ummm, you're going to have to stay at Syaoran's for 2 weeks, starting next week."

"Hoe! Why?"

"Because I have to go to my mother's and Meiling is going back to Hong Kong to meet her parents."

"Eriol will be going to England, and I will be going to meet some friends of mine in New York," said Ryuo.

"So, I have to stay at Syaoran's?"

"Wait, what? When did I say she could come over?"

"Just now," they chorused.

"Sakura, I think you would want to go over, because the next two weeks, are going to be called: thunder storm weeks. Its going to rain and thunder for the next two weeks."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"How can you do this to me?"

"We just did."

"Don't worry, Syaoran won't hurt you."

"You better not."

Unfortunately, today was a Friday, and she had 2 days until she had to spend two whole weeks with Syaoran. Just then the food came in.

A/N: (I'm gonna skip the food eating part) Sorry 

Luckily today was a Friday, and she didn't have to attend any more classes.

After they finished eating 

"Okay, who's going to pay?" asked Ryuo.

"I don't know," they replied.

"Uhh.." Ryuo was cut off from Syaoran.

"I'll just pay," said Syaoran.

"Thanks," they replied.

Outside after Syaoran paid 

"We'll go," said Meiling.

"See you later," said the boys.

In their dorms 

"I can not believe you guys!" Sakura screamed.

"Sorry Sakura."

"I have to spend 2 weeks with him?"

"Yeah."

"My life is so unfair."

"Life is supposed to be unfair."

"Whatever, I'm going to start packing up. Meiling, does he have an indoor pool?"

"Yeah, he should have everything you need."

"Okay."

Sakura went into her room, and Meiling into hers. Tomoyo was taking a nap. Sakura's room was all pink. She had a king sized bed, a closet for both shoes and clothes, a make-up table, a desk, a computer, a large mirror, a full bathroom, and two sets of little drawers next to her drawers. Everything was pink or white. Tomoyo and Meiling had the same things except that Tomoyo's was violet or white; and Meiling's was red or white. They had a living room, a dining room, a kitchen, a dressing room, and 1 extra bathroom in the kitchen.

Sakura took out her pink suitcase, and started putting clothes, bathing suits, towels, under clothes, and everything else she needed. She didn't know what she needed so she decided to go to Syaoran's place.

**_In front of Syaoran's dorm_**

She breathed in and out, and then she rang the doorbell. Syaoran answered the door, and he saw Sakura. Syaoran was wearing no t-shirt, so it showed her his hard abs. He was wearing shorts, and his hair was wet, because he just took a shower. It was breathtaking. She couldn't look at him in the eye, she just blushed more. What surprised her more was that Syaoran lifted his fingers, and put it under her chin, lifting it off. Then emerald eyes met amber orbs.

A/N: Heyy, how do you like the 2nd chapter? I'm hoping for a lot more reviews. I hope you liked it. Please R&R. Thank you for your cooperation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Summer Love**

**By: x0 cherry blossom xO**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura. Luckily, Clamp does. I only own the plot.**

**Summary: Sakura doesn't know how to swim, and she's afraid of heights. The meanest girl in school dares her to go to the highest diving board and jump off in the town pool. She's up there in a pink Juicy bikini and she jumps off. THUMP! She finds herself on top of a guy with amber orbs.**

"**Talking" / '_Thinking_'**

**A/N: Heyy, I'm so sorry for my mistakes. I feel so stupid. LoL. Anyway, I will like to thank my reviewers: Kenny's grounded all the time, white-cracker, EricaJupiterAdept, Sakura-Moonlight, tomiki, chikichiki, Inuyashangel, youkaigirl64, and JadeStarDragon. Oh, by the way, its steak, I was kinda in a hurry, and I didn't proofread it. Okay, let me answer your questions.**

**Kenny's grounded all the time: They're 19.**

**Sakura-Moonlight: Orbs are practically the same thing as eyes.**

**Chikichiki- Yes, you are right, I meant steak, but I wrote stake. Sorry, my bad.**

**Tomki: I'm trying to update every single day, so um.. please keep continue reading my story.**

**Youkaigirl64: The scene happens in this chapter.**

**Okay, I hope I answered all your questions. Now, I'm gonna continue my story! Enjoy!**

_Flashback_

_In front of Syaoran's dorm_

_She breathed in and out, and then she rang the doorbell. Syaoran answered the door, and he saw Sakura. Syaoran was wearing no t-shirt, so it showed her his hard abs. He was wearing shorts, and his hair was wet, because he just took a shower. It was breathtaking. She couldn't look at him in the eye, she just blushed more. What surprised her more was that Syaoran lifted his fingers, and put it under her chin, lifting it off. Then emerald eyes met amber orbs._

Syaoran quickly took his hand off her chin and blushed.

"Uhh, hi," Sakura whispered.

"Hi," Syaoran replied.

"I was just wondering what I needed when I came over to your place."

"Nothing, really, except for your clothes."

"Okay, then I'll be going. B-."

She got cut off from Syaoran slamming the door on her.

"RUDE!" Sakura screamed.

When Syaoran heard this, he smiled. Sakura left, and headed straight to her dorm. While she was going the Troublesome Triplet stopped her. Sakura was going to pass right through them, until Alex stopped her.

"Sakura, for what you did to Mary today, we have a dare for you."

"What is it?"

"We want you to jump off the highest diving board tomorrow at the university's pool."

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!"

"Is Miss Little Sakura afraid?" Alex teased.

"No."

"Then let me see you do it, at 2:00 P.M."

"Okay, I'm not afraid, and I don't think I'll ever be."

"Let me see you try."

"No problem."

Sakura just walked away, afraid. She was scared of heights, and she didn't know how to swim. She was scared.

**_In her room (Sakura's P.O.V.)_**

_'I finished packing, and its already 8 o'clock. Whoa, time flies by. I'm going to eat dinner.'_

Sakura left her room and went to Tomoyo's room. Tomoyo was in her room, IMing a person with the screen name: ClowReed97. I sneaked in her room, and I started to read her conversation.

_ClowReed97: Hi_

_Violet-eyed beauty: Hi, who are you?_

_ClowReed97: Eriol_

_Violet-eyed beauty: How did you get my screen name?_

_ClowReed97: I thought of the screen name that would fit you best. You have the most beautiful eyes of the color violet, and your beautiful._

_Violet-eyed beauty: Ohh…kay…_

Sakura noticed that she was all red. She started to crack up, so the person she was spying on heard her. Tomoyo turned around and saw Sakura. Tomoyo screamed.

"Sakura!"

"Tomoyo!"

"When did you come in here?"

"A while a go. It seems to me that you are going to get a boyfriend soon."

"Shut up!"

"Did you eat dinner?"

"No."

"Let's eat dinner, with Meiling."

"Okay."

"I'll cook."

"Okay."

Sakura went in Meiling's room and saw her sleeping.

"Tomoyo, maybe not Meiling." Sakura said.

"Why?" Tomoyo asked.

"Because she's sleeping."

"Okay. I'm making curry."

"OKAY!" Sakura said cheerily.

_**After dinner**_

"Tomoyo, I'm really tired, I'm going to sleep," Sakura said yawning.

"Okay."

"Tomoyo, did you finish packing?"

"Yeah."

"How about Meiling?"

"She too."

"Okay, now I'm going to sleep."

"Nighty night."

Sakura went in her room, and Tomoyo did also. They slept dreaming about their loved ones. Too bad Sakura totally forgot about that frightening dare.

_**Next day Saturday (Afternoon)**_

"Sakura! Wake up!" screamed Tomoyo.

"Wake up!" yelled Meiling.

"Okay, okay, I'm up," yawned Sakura.

"We're going to the mall, do you want to come?"

"No, that's okay," Sakura said as she remembered the stupid dare.

"Okay, we'll be back during the night."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye, Sakura!"

"Bye."

They left, and Sakura was all alone. She seriously didn't want to do the dare. But she didn't want to show them that she was afraid. She decided that she might be afraid, but that she should look good, while she was afraid. She was going to wear her pink Juicy bikini. Time passed by, so it was already 4:00. She just told herself, to be confident.

**5:00 at the pool**

"Why the hell is she taking so long?" Alex asked with a bit of temper.

"I don't know," Carly said.

"I think she chickened out," Mary said.

All of a sudden the boys started whistling. They all turned around and saw a girl wearing a pink bikini.

"Hey hotties," the girl replied.

"Hey," _most_ of the boys replied.

Sakura walked over to Alex, Carly, and Mary.

"Hi," Sakura said confidently.

"Hi," they snickered with jealously.

"When do you want me to do it?"

"Now."

"Okay," Sakura stuttered showing that she was frightened.

"You scared?"

"No."

"Then hurry up!"

"As you can see, I'm on my way."

**She walked over to the diving board, and started climbing. It took her about 5 minutes. It was that high. When she got up there, she didn't look down, the first thing that her instincts told her was to jump off. She closed her eyes, and her heart was beating as fast as the speed of light. One, two, three… THUD! She opens her eyes, and she sees a guy with messy chocolate hair and amber eyes glaring at her. She was surprised that it was Syaoran, and she just then realized she was on top of him. She got off him, and she didn't realize it was deep, so the next thing she knew: BLACKOUT!**

**_8:30 P.M. (Syaoran's place)_**

"Hoe!" screamed a girl in oversized clothes that was too big for her.

"Ahh, you woke up," said a guy next to her.

"WHERE AM I?" screamed the girl.

"My place," answered the guy.

"Syaoran! Why am I here?" asked the brunette.

"Sakura, you seriously don't know?"

"No duh! That's why I'm asking."

"Well, you dived off the highest diving board, and landed on me. I thought you broke my back again."

"Again?"

"Yeah, remember modeling class."

"Oh, yeah. Am I that heavy?"

"YEAH!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," he didn't mean it but it was a joke.

"Oh my God, I'm going to start working out."

"Sakura, I was just kidding."

"Yeah right, you just want me to go out looking fat!"

"Sakura, I was just kidding."

"I don't believe you!"

"Okay… Anyway, after you landed on me, I just glared at you, and then you got off me, and you drowned. That's the most simple version of the event."

"Okay…"

"You hungry?"

"Yeah… Hoe! What happened to my bathing suit I was wearing? You didn't change me did you? Because if you did, I'm going to slap you so much, the next thing you know, you are going to be a collage of red hand prints!" Sakura fumed.

"Sakura, calm down. Let me tell you what happened."

"You better," she hissed.

"Okay, after you drowned, I swam down, and I brought you up. I thought you would pop up any minute, but you didn't come up after a few minutes; so I swam down to see what you were doing. I saw you and you weren't moving so I went down to get you. I brought you up and laid you down on one of those lounge chairs. I thought you were dead, because you weren't breathing. But you wouldn't wake up. I was scared to the mouth-to-mouth method, because I was scared of what would happen after I told you if you woke up. But then you weren't breathing, and I didn't want you to die…. So, I did it. After, I did it, I put my ear to your heart, and I heard beating sounds. That's how I knew you weren't dead. Then I brought you here, and I called one of my maids. She came here and measured your waist, and left to go to Victoria's Secret to buy you under clothes. She dressed you up, and then put my clothes on you. Your bathing suit is in the laundry. I didn't want you to catch a cold."

"Ohh.. thank you," she whispered.

"Your not mad at me or anything right?"

"Yeah, I'm not mad, you saved my life."

Sakura walked up to him, and hugged him really tight.

"I owe you," she whispered in his ear.

She let go, and she smiled brightly at him.

"I'm hungry," Sakura said.

"Okay, let me make you some ramen," Syaoran was slightly red.

"Okay. I'm going to take my grand tour around your… condo."

"Okay."

He had 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a living room, a dining room, a kitchen, and 4 closets. Luckily, he also had an indoor pool and a Jacuzzi. After Sakura, took her grand tour, she went straight to the kitchen.

"Nice place you got here," Sakura said.

"Thanks," replied Syaoran.

"Is it ready?"

"Yeah."

Syaoran handed the pot to her, and the smell of ramen quickly filled in the air.

"Smells good," she replied.

"I know."

"Do you want some?"

"No thanks."

"Okay."

Sakura quickly finished her ramen, while Syaoran watched her eat.

"Why are you staring at me?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing."

"Okay, wait, I'm mad at you for what you did to me yesterday."

"Oh,haha."

"First, you're nice to me, then your mean, and now your nice."

"So…"

"I don't know if I should hate you or like you."

"How about… you love me."

"Syaoran, I met you yesterday."

"To me, it seems like I've known you forever."

Sakura blushed.

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"It's 10:00. I got to call Tomoyo and Meiling."

"I already called them, and I told them that you would stay here for the night."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"What did they say?"

"They said it was fine after I told them what happened to you."

"Ohh.."

They started walking towards the living room, and then thunders roared. Sakura, frightened and surprised, she slipped her hand into Syaoran's.

A/N: Hey, so many things happened in this chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review. Love always to the people who are reading my story and reviewing. Ja!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Summer Love**

**By: x0 cherry blossom xO**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura. Luckily, Clamp does. I only own the plot.**

**Summary: Sakura doesn't know how to swim, and she's afraid of heights. The meanest girl in school dares her to go to the highest diving board and jump off in the town pool. She's up there in a pink Juicy bikini and she jumps off. THUMP! She finds herself on top of a guy with amber orbs.**

"**Talking" / '_Thinking_'**

**A/N: Hey, what's up? I would like to thank all my reviewers: tomiki, youkaigirl64, J.J., JadeStarDragon, kawaiiseeker987, EKoolcat369, c0lap1nada, LegalDrugFanatic, pure hope, Crazy fire cat, Pinaygrrl, Charlene, Kenny's grounded all the time, and Ekoolcat369. You guys are the nicest people on Earth. This chappie will have a little fluff, I'm sorry JadeStarDragon, in the 5th chapter there will be fluff. It won't be too much because they just met. Charlene, I loved your review. I thought it was a-door-a-ball. Oh my God, tomiki, its okay, I'm actually very happy that your impatient for my story. It's a good thing. I'm writing a chapter everyday, but it takes time.**

_Flashback_

_They started walking towards the living room, and then thunders roared. Sakura, frightened and surprised, she slipped her hand into Syaoran's._

Syaoran didn't do anything. She just let her grip it tighter and tighter. After, she gripped it so tight, that his blood circulation stopped and his whole hand was white. Just then, he told Sakura, "Sssakurra, my hand.."

Sakura looked down, and saw Syaoran's hand in hers.

"Ohh, I'm sorry," she said as she let go of his hand.

"Its okay," Syaoran said shaking his hand.

Sakura headed for the couch. Then Syaoran followed her. Since they were not talking and they weren't do anything, Syaoran asked, "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure," Sakura replied.

"Which one?"

Sakura picked _'The Notebook'_ out of like 200 DVDs.

"_The Notebook_."

Syaoran put the DVD in the DVD player and the movie started to play. Syaoran turned the lights off, and sat next to Sakura. Sakura loved romantic movies, Syaoran wasn't a big favor of romantic movies, but Sakura wanted to watch it. There was one part of the movie, where the couple breaks up, and then the couple starts to cry. This made Sakura cry like crazy. Syaoran didn't feel comfortable seeing Sakura cry, so he put his arm around her shoulders _(not waist **yet**) _and pulled her right next to him. Sakura just laid her head on his sturdy shoulders.

_**After the movie finishes**_

Sakura's eyes were swollen, from all the crying.

"That's my all time favorite movie."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

All of a sudden, the thunders that stopped roaring a while ago came back. Sakura afraid jumped on Syaoran's lap.

"Owww!"

"Oh my God, am I that heavy?"

"Yeah."

"I seriously need to go on a diet."

"I'm just kidding, every time I tell you your heavy, you believe me."

"Its because I believe you… I trust you."

"So, I gained your trust?"

"Yes, you did."

"Let's go to sleep."

"Ohhh-kay."

"Why are you stuttering?"

"Because I can't sleep when it's thundering. I don't like staying in a room all by myself."

"Really? I'll stay with you."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks," she went up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Syaoran blushed.

"That was a thank-you kiss," Sakura said.

"Do you give that to everyone, when you say a "thank-you?"

"No, only you."

"Why?"

"I guess… because you're special"

"You think I'm special?" Syaoran asked teasingly.

"Yeah… no…. yeah…no…"

"No?" Syaoran asked with an upset tone in his voice.

"Syaoran, no, I actually really like you, and I think your special, it's just that I just met you…"

"That's okay."

"Let's go into the room," Sakura said trying to get off topic.

"Yeah."

Sakura looked into the room that she was going to be sleeping in. It looked nice. There was a king-sized bed and that was basically it. There was also a bathroom in the room. Sakura jumped on the bed and smiled.

"Nice bed," she complimented.

"Thanks," Syaoran said.

"Do you want to sleep on the bed or the floor?"

"I'll sleep on the floor, and you can get the bed."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, anyway you're a girl."

"Thanks."

Sakura tucked herself in the bed and started to sound asleep. Syaoran was on the floor sweating like crazy.

'_There's something about her that makes me feel weird. She's sleeping soundly, and I'm sweating like crazy.'_

He took off his shirt, and just slept on top of the mattress.

He fell asleep thinking about… Sakura.

_**Next morning (Sunday morning)**_

"Ahh," Sakura said quietly, as she yawned.

She realized that she wasn't on the bed she slept last night, she looked down, I guy with no T-shirt on. Luckily, he was sleeping.

_'Wait, I fell off the bed, and he still didn't wake up. Maybe, I'm not that heavy. But, he might be a deep sleeper. I'm still on that diet.'_

She got off him, and sat on the bed.

_'He does look hot. Wait, do not think about this. Do not think about this. Do not think about this.'_

_'How many times am I going to end up on top of him? This is my 4th time. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_._'_

As she was about to leave, someone grabbed her hand and pulled her down…

A/N: Oh my God. I know this chapter wasn't the best, but I try to write one chapter a day. Right now, its night, and its past 12. This chapter was really short. To tell you the truth, I have everything planned out for the next couple of chapters, but I didn't know what to right for this chapter. If you don't like it, that's okay. Anyway, if you're thinking of writing a flame: FLAMES discourage me. That's what happened to my other story. So, think carefully. God bless you all, who reviews and loves my story! Ja!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Summer Love**

**By: x0 cherry blossom xO**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura. Luckily, Clamp does. I only own the plot.**

**Summary: Sakura doesn't know how to swim, and she's afraid of heights. The meanest girl in school dares her to go to the highest diving board and jump off in the town pool. She's up there in a pink Juicy bikini and she jumps off. THUMP! She finds herself on top of a guy with amber orbs.**

"**Talking" / '_Thinking_'**

**A/N: Hey, I hate to break it up to you, but Syaoran isn't playing with Sakura. He doesn't love her yet, but he will soon, real soon… You have to read this chappie in order to know what he's really doing. For the people who want fluff: Wait until the next chapter. I like to thank all my reviewers: tomiki, youkaigirl64, JadeStarDragon, sfiresakura, Pinaygrrl, Cherry Blossom, white-cracker, SilverTears10, Viky, inuyashangel, Inuyashangel, EkoolCat369, pure hope, Lonely Angel of Serene, and x0kAwAiIx0.**

Flashback 

_As she was about to leave, someone grabbed her hand and pulled her down…_

Regular P.O.V.

'Hoe!' Sakura screamed in her head.

She realized that Syaoran pulled her down, to make her on top of him… again…

"Sakura, I need you to help me get up," Syaoran whispered in her ear.

"Okay… umm, why did you pull me down?"

"Because I don't feel like talking. If I whispered, I doubt that you would have heard me. So, I had to pull you down, in order to ask you that question."

"Ohh, haha," Sakura said nervously.

"So, can you help me get up?"

"Yeah, sure."

Sakura got up, and pulled his hand. He wouldn't get up, he was practically glued to the ground.

"Houston, I think we got a problem," Sakura said.

"Oh my God, what's wrong?"

"I think your glued to the ground."

"Your not serious, are you?"

"I think I am."

"Okay, keep trying."

_**5 minutes later**_

"If you hadn't stayed in the same position for the whole night, we wouldn't be suffering."

"You can't blame me! I usually sleep on a bed, for your information."

"Well, I'm sorry, for you staying here with me, it's not my fault I have a phobia of thunderstorms."

"Then whose problem is it?"

"Yours!"

"What did I do?"

"You—Nothing! I just have that phobia. I have no clue," she was actually going to say, _'Your making me want to stay with you longer and longer.' (Hint hint)_

"Okay! Can you just continue helping me!"

"Okay."

_**10 minutes later**_

****"Finally!" yelled Sakura.

"Ahh, my back!" screamed Syaoran.

Syaoran's back was all red.

"Ummm, Sakura, can you rub my back?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Rub my back…"

"Why?"

"Because it hurts like hell."

"You first make me help you get up, and that took like forever. Now, you want me to rub your back?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay, but you totally owe me."

Sakura went towards his back, and started moving her hands up and down his back. Syaoran loved the feeling of her hands moving around his back. Syaoran didn't know this, but he was falling in love with her. Sakura just messaged his back.

_**20 minutes later**_

"Now my hands hurt!" complained Sakura.

"That's okay."

"You loser!"

"Whatever."

"You make breakfast!"

"Why, me?"

"Because I helped you get unglued from the ground, and I rubbed your back for 20 minutes," Sakura smiled sweetly.

"Fine, I will be make breakfast!"

"I win! Yeah!"

10 minutes later

"Breakfast is ready!" screamed Syaoran.

"Okay."

Sakura walked into the kitchen, and she looked at the table. Eggs, bacon, French toast, toast, oranges, strawberries, kiwis, melon, and all sorts of fruits were all sorted over the table.

"So how do you like it?" Syaoran asked.

"It looks delicious!" Sakura replied.

"Thanks."

"Oh my Gosh, you are such a great cook," she said as she ate a slice of toast.

"I know, I bet if I ate your food, I'll die!"

"You loser!"

"Haha!"

Sakura walked out of the kitchen all angry. Syaoran just cracked up.

"Meanie!" Sakura screamed in the living room.

There was something that bothered Sakura. When people joked around with her or told her a bad comment, she wouldn't be upset, but when Syaoran said one, she was furious and upset.

"Sakura!" screamed Syaoran.

Sakura just ignored him.

"I have to go, Tomoyo and Meiling are leaving today, bye!"

Sakura ran out of the room.

_**Outside of the condo**_

****Sakura just breathed in and breathed out.

She started walking to her own dorm.

**_Sakura's dorm_**

****"Tomoyo, Meiling!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura!" Meilign and Tomoyo screamed.

"Oh my Gosh, when's your flight?"

"Meiling's in a half an hour, and mine is in an hour," Tomoyo said.

"Let's leave now."

"Okay."

"Let me just change."

"Sure."

**_Inside Sakura's room_**

Sakura changed into a pair of pink solos, and a white shoulder top. She came out, and wore her white flip-flops. Tomoyo and Meiling were waiting patiently in front of her door.

"Ready!" Sakura said.

"Let's go."

"Okay."

They took Sakura's Silver Ferrari, and went to Tokyo's airport. Eriol, Ryuo, and Syaoran were already waiting.

Tomoyo, Meiling, and Sakura walked over to them all carrying suitcases.

"Hi," they all said at the same time.

"Do you need help with your suitcases?"

"Yeah."

Tomoyo gave her 2 suitcases to Eriol; and Meiling gave her 2 suitcases to Ryuo.

"Where are your suitcases?" Sakura asked.

"We already gave it to them," Eriol said as he pointed to the workers at the right.

"Oh."

"Sakura, we are going to get our plane seats, and give them our suitcases. Eriol and Ryuo, come along. I have to go to the right, and Meiling has to go to the left," Tomoyo said.

"Okay, see you later. I'll be at the food court," Sakura said.

Sakura watched them leave, and she headed towards the elevator. Syaoran just followed her. They didn't talk the whole time. When Sakura found out that Syaoran was following her, she just glared at him. She got a strawberry frappucino at Starbucks, and Syaoran got a chocolate frappucino. (A/N: I have no clue how to spell that)

****Sakura sat down, and Syaoran sat down in the opposite direction. They didn't talk and they didn't even look sat each other.

_**30 minutes later**_

****"Sakura!" Tomoyo and Meiling screamed.

"Tomoyo, Meiling!"

"Oh my God, they changed our flight time, and now we have to go. Sakura, I'm gonna miss you so much!"

"I'm going to miss you, too," Sakura said with tears in her eyes.

"See you in 2 weeks."

"Okay."

They hugged each other, and Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, and Ryuo ran off leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone. Sakura just walked away, she was heading for her car. Syaoran didn't say anything and walked to his green Jaguar. They went in their car, and left. Sakura saw an advertisement of how if a person wanted swimming lessons. She ripped the advertisement and left. She called the phone number.

_**On the phone**_

****"Hello?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," the man replied.

"I'm wondering about the swimming lessons?"

"Oh, yes!"

"When should I come?"

"Tomorrow at 8:00 P.M."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"What"

Sakura was about to ask him a question, until he hung up. Sakura was really pissed.

Sakura's room

_'Today I'm going to sleep early. Tomorrow, there are going to be changes in my life.'_

_**Monday morning**_

****Sakura woke up early today, because she knew there were going to be changes in her life. She took a warm shower, and decided to wear a super tight orange t-shirt with a white fold-over skirt. She got her bag, and walked to her modeling class. While she was walking, she saw the football team playing roughly, the soccer team kicking fiercely, and the lacrosse team releasing all their mighty strength. She realized that Alex, Carly, and Mary were on the soccer team. She just pretended not to see them, and walked away.

_**Modeling class**_

"Today we are going to model sports clothes! You know that next week is our modeling week. On Monday, its regular fashion; on Tuesday, its sports fashion; on Wednesday, its summer fashion; on Thursday, its bathing suits, and on Friday, it's the GRAND FINALE!" exclaimed the teacher.

Everyone started to cheer.

"After the Grand Finale, we have no university!"

"Yeah!" the whole class cheered.

"Paris Hilton, Jessica Simpson, Nicole Richie, and Lindsay Lohan will be there, so we have to work our butts off!"

The boys started whistling.

"Lets head to the fashion show room."

The whole class started to line up.

**_Fashion Show Room_**

****"Sakura, I need you to wear this tank top and this skirt. It represents tennis. This outfit represents volleyball, pointing to a blue outfit, and this represents swimming, she said pointing to a bikini," the teacher said.

"Okay."

**_Women's changing room_**

****Sakura was wearing a pink tank top and a white skirt. She held a tennis racquet and was wearing white tennis shows. Since it was her turn to go out, she went out and did some poses, and came right back in. She had to change into a blue sports braw, and really short shorts. She held a volleyball and went out. She went back in and changed again. She wore a Coach bikini, and went out to do some poses. All the boys started to whistle. Sakura cat walked back to back stage.

All of a sudden, a guy came to her grabbed her wrists and covered her mouth with his hands. He pushed her to the wall, and before he could do anything, another guy punched him straight to the face.

A/N: Heyy, I didn't write a lot of fluff in this chappie, but believe me, in the next chappie, there will be a lot. I hope you liked this chappie! Love always to the people whor eview and love my story! Review and review! JA!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Summer Love**

**By: x0 cherry blossom xO**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura. Luckily, Clamp does. I only own the plot.**

**Summary: Sakura doesn't know how to swim, and she's afraid of heights. The meanest girl in school dares her to go to the highest diving board and jump off in the town pool. She's up there in a pink Juicy bikini and she jumps off. THUMP! She finds herself on top of a guy with amber orbs.**

"**Talking" / '_Thinking_'**

**A/N: Heyy, I like to thank all the reviewers. This chapter will have a surprise scene. So I just wanted you to know that. So, enjoy! 3 always!**

_Flashback_

_All of a sudden, a guy came to her grabbed her wrists and covered her mouth with his hands. He pushed her to the wall, and before he could do anything, another guy punched him straight to the face._

The guy fell to the ground. The guy who punched him, glared at him with amber eyes. He seemed to be drunk. He just had a hangover. Sakura first changed and then Syaoran held Sakura's hand, and pulled her toward the exit room.

Outside of class 

****"Syaoran?" Sakura screamed.

Syaoran just ignored her.

"Syaoran!"

Syaoran ignored her.

"Syaoran!" Sakura just screamed and pulled her hand out of Syaoran's.

Syaoran turned around and screamed, "Sakura, you could have been raped back there!"

"I know," she whispered.

"If I hadn't been there, you would have been screwed."

"Syaoran, let's just think that never happened."

"Okay, next time stand up for your self."

"I will, don't worry. Where are you talking me?"

"My place."

"First, bring me to my place. I have to get my stuff."

"Okay."

Sakura and Syaoran went into his green Jaguar. They didn't talk the whole time.

**_Sakura's dorm_**

****She went into her room, and rolled her suitcase down to the lobby, and Syaoran put it in his car. They drove to Syaoran's condo and it was only 1:00 P.M.

"Do you want to eat lunch?" Syaoran asked.

"Not hungry at the moment," Sakura replied.

"Okay."

**_Syaoran's condo_**

****"This is you room," Syaoran said pointing the room next to his.

"Okay, thanks."

"Here's your suitcase."

"Thanks. Can you excuse me for a second?"

"Okay."

Sakura closed the door, and lied on her bed. She noticed that the room was mostly green. She came out of the room after 10 minutes, and sat on the couch.

_'I remember what happened the other day,' she thought while blushing._

"What are you thinking about?" Syaoran said as he was leaning against the wall looking at Sakura.

Sakura, surprised, replied a "nothing."

'_He looks so hot,' Sakura thought._

"So what do you want to do?"

"Nothing really…"

"I have nothing in mind."

"Me too."

"I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Okay, but you have to do it."

"Uhh, okay."

"In this hat we are to put 14 games in it. It could be any games. We are to play one game a day starting today."

"Okay."

"Here's the hat," he said pulling out a green Von Dutch hat.

"Okay."

"I write seven, you write seven."

"Okay."

_**10 minutes later**_

****"Okay, all done!" said a really happy girl.

"Yeah," replied the boy.

"So, where are we going to play it?"

"Every night at 11: 00 P.M. we are to play the game."

"Okay. I have to go shopping, be back later."

"Okay."

Sakura left the condo, and went into her car. She drove to the Tokyo mall. She needed to buy her bathing suit for swimming today. Since, it was private lessons, and no one was going to be in there, she decided to buy a not really expensive bikini.

**_In Victoria's Secret_**

Sakura was looking at a cherry bikini. She thought it was cute, so she decided to wear it for her swimming lessons. She bought it, and it was only 100 dollars. She thought it was a pretty good price. She bought swimming goggles, and went back to the parking lot where she parked her car. She noticed it was 6 o'clock.

_'6 o'clock!' she screamed in her head._

She went in her car, and she dialed the swimming teacher's number.

On the phone 

"Hello?" the voice asked.

"Hello?" Sakura replied.

"Hi."

"I'm coming for swimming lessons today at 8:00."

"I know."

"Do I need anything other than my bathing suit and my goggles?"

"No. Bye."

"Wait"

He hung up on her… again. She was really pissed.

_'Uhh, wait till I see him, he will be dead.'_

**_Syaoran's house_**

****"Hi!" Sakura screamed.

"Hi," Syaoran replied.

It was 6:45.

"Can you make dinner?"

"Okay."

"Thanks."

Dinner 7:20 

"Sakura!"

"Yeah!"

"Dinner's ready!"

"Okay."

Sakura ran to the table and sat on the opposite side of Syaoran.

"Hey."

"Hi, so we're eating curry today."

"Yeah, try it."

"Okay."

"So what do you think?"

"It's good."

"Thanks."

"Oh my God, its 7:45, thanks! I got to go! Bye!" before Sakura left she went to Syaoran and kissed him on the cheek.

Syaoran blushed and Sakura ran out of the condo to her car. Sakura took out the swimming advertisement and looked at the address.

18 Haruna Ave.

Tokyo, Japan 12354

A/N: I just made up the address. 

Sakura thought of where that would be. _'Isn't that where Syaoran lives? I go to go check.' _

"What's the address of this dorm?"

"18 Haruna Street," the man replied.

"Thank you."

Sakura looked at the map, and it had a swimming pool at floor B2.

Sakura took the elevator there, and she went into the girl's changing room and changed into her bikini. She noticed that no one was here. She came out and sat on the chair.

"Did he chicken out, because he knew that I would kill him today."

"I don't think so."

When Sakura turned, she saw a guy with hard abs, messy chocolate hair, and playful amber eyes.

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"Swimming lessons."

"So, you're my student."

"So, you're my teacher?" Sakura asked.

"I guess so."

"I really want to kill you."

"Why?"

"You were so rude to me on the phone."

"I was?"

"Yeah. But I don't care anymore. How much is the lesson?"

"Its usually 50 bucks an hour, but, since I'm going to live with you for the next two weeks, it will be free."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Its 8:10, let's start our lesson."

"Okay."

In the pool 

"Do you own the pool?"

"Yeah."

" Cool."

"Sakura, you don't know how to swim?"

"No."

"I see."

"If I did know, I wouldn't be here."

"Okay, whatever."

"Please start the lesson."

"Okay. We'll start out with kicking. All you have to do is move your legs up and down. Hold my hand."

Sakura put her hand to his, and started kicking. Syaoran moved backwards while Sakura kicked. They did this for a couple of minutes. Then, when Syaoran thought she was good enough, she started teaching her the hands of free-style. He put his body right next to hers so that their bodies touched. He held her by the waist so he had a good grip on her, and then grabbed her hands. He moved her hands in a loop, which made Syaoran's hands move his hands on the contour of her body and arms.

_'She's so irresistible.' _

Sakura liked Syaoran moving his hands on her body. He made her feel safe. Syaoran moved his head and leaned on Sakura's bare shoulder.

_'God, she smells good.'_

Syaoran, not able to resist, turned Sakura around, pushed her to the side of the pool, and started kissing her.

A/N: Heyy, how was this chapter? I hope it was good. Please review! Ja! x0xO, x0 cherry blossom xO. 3


End file.
